A reference center for the study of primate viruses was established at this institution (Southwest Foundation for Research and Education - SFRE) April 1, 1967. This center, in collaboration with other WHO reference centers (WHO Collaborating Center for Reference and Research in Simian Viruses), is now part of a comprehensive network of international virus reference centers specifically directed toward providing testing, and distributing reference and working virus reagents to competent primate laboratories. In addition to providing primate facilities with definitive diagnostic virologic support, the Reference Center offers the following services: (1) acts as a repository of prototype and newly isolated primate viruses; (2) a source of reference reagents (viruses, antisera) to existing prototypes and newly isolated viruses; (3) consultation services including epidemiologic data as pertains to primates, aid and diagnosis during endemic and epidemic situations, identification and characterization of primate viruses; (4) collection, analysis and dissemination of information between primate laboratories and other concerned laboratories; and (5) serves as a training center for interested scientists in the area of microbiology (especially virology) and primate husbandry (principally public health). In addition, pilot studies are conducted to implement this program in such areas as: (1) vaccines; (2) occurrence of natural diseases; (3) latent infections; (4) viremias and viurias; (5) immunologic diagnosis; (6) cell cultures; and (7) improved diagnosis and methodology.